Give Me All Your Luvin'
Give Me All Your Luvin' 'by ''Madonna feat. Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. It is featured in the chapter Sue's 8th Trophy. It will be performed by Unique, Ruby, Kitty, Bree, Peter, Gregory, Kylene and Franklin. Lyrics '''Kylene and Unique with Cheerios: L-U-V Madonna Y-O-U you wanna Kitty (Cheerios): I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name (L-U-V Madonna) I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game (Y-O-U you wanna) Would you like to try? Give me a reason why Give me all that you got Maybe you'll do fine As long as you don't lie to me And pretend to be what you're not Bree and Ruby: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world Ruby with Cheerios: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Cheerios: L-U-V Madonna Y-O-U you wanna Unique (Cheerios): Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough (L-U-V Madonna) It's right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of (Y-O-U you wanna) In another place, at a different time You can be my lucky star We can drink some wine Burgundy is fine Let's drink the bottle every drop Kylene: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world Unique and Kylene with Cheerios: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Kitty: Give me all your love Franklin: Give me all your love girl You could be my girl, you could be my girl toy In the nick of time I could say a sicker rhyme Cause its time for change like a nickel and a dime I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan You were sleeping on me you were dozin' Now move, I'm goin' in!! Peter: You have all the L-U-V I gave you everything you need (Franklin: Now move!) Now it's up to y-o-u Are you the one, shall we proceed? Gregory: Sw-sw-swag shh No one gives you this Supersonic bionic, uranium So I break ‘em off tricks Let's pray that it sticks I'ma say this once, yeah I don't give a shh Bree, Kitty and Ruby with Cheerios: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've gotta step into my world Give me all your love and give me your love (Cheerios: L-U-V- Madonna) Give me all your love and give me your love (Cheerios: Y-O-U You wanna) Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away